Episode 14 - Essentially Teamwork
Essentially Teamwork 'is the name of the fourteenth episode of Chapter I - Season 1 of the ''Stickman Universe ''series. Synopsis ''Is it the end of Jessie, Amy and Paige? Story '''Previous Episode: Got Claws, Tentacles and Air to fill Starting right where the previous episode left off, Jessie, Amy and Paige are now helpless as the Danger Brothers prepare to kill the three of them. Unable to do anything, the three brace for their deaths and as the brothers control their mecha to attack, something happens. The episode then flashes back to a few hours ago... Vincent, Red and Dark Green, having now gone back to normal after their previous fight with the Big One a few days ago. As they begin to practice, they find a note from Jay, telling them to meet him at the harbor where they fought Jessie, Amy and Paige. Although Vincent and Red are unsure if they should go, Dark Green tells them they should and the three head off. They arrive, only to find that the place has been ransacked. Thinking that Jay was attacked by Jessie, Amy and Paige, Vincent, Red and Dark Green head off once again in search of them. As they search, Dark Green asks Vincent and Red who Jessie, Amy and Paige are and after explaining who they are to him, Dark Green smirks a bit over the fact that the two of them were defeated by three girls, which causes Red to be angry at him for smirking at their defeat before. After searching for a couple of hours, the three then hear a sudden loud noise coming from the abandoned district of the city. They investigate and find a mecha with two people operating it. As they come closer, they find Jessie, Amy and Paige all trapped inside a net that they are unable to get out of. Red and Dark Green, at first, don't want to help them, but after Vincent tells them they have to and hearing his words of sympathy towards them, they reluctantly go with him to save them. As the brothers are about to deliver the fatal blow to the three, Vincent, Red and Dark Green deliver a simultaneous drop kick on the mecha's left arm, causing it to stumble and drop down, with Harry and Robert falling down inside. Vincent, Red and Dark Green rescue the trio. Although having a heated talk at first, when the brothers have their mecha stand again, Vincent tells all of them that they have to work together to beat them. At first, none decide to work with each other, but after Vincent talks to them about it, they all decide to work together. Having a bit of a miscommunication at first, Vincent, Amy, Red, Jessie, Dark Green and Paige are all able to work together to defeat the Danger Brothers, and all of them then send the duo flying. The group then leaves, just then as Jay appears and reveals that he had been watching them all along. The episode ends as the mecha explodes behind the group. Next Episode: 7 is better than 3 Characters *Vincent Universe *Red *Darkmon Greene *Jessie *Amy Reins *Paige Riley *Robert Danger *Harry Danger *Jay Trivia *This episode marks the first time the Danger Brothers are sent flying in the series. *The title of this episode refers to the fact that Vincent, Red, Dark Green, Jessie, Amy and Paige all worked together to defeat the Danger Brothers, and also in a line that Vincent says near the end, "Well... it's essentially teamwork...". *At the end of the episode, this episode makes a reference to the infamous "Cool guys don't look at explosions" joke. *The part where Vincent, Red and Dark Green go off to look for Jay simultaneously happens during the beginning of the previous episode. *This episode reveals what happened at the end of the previous episode. Production Notes *Originally, Paige was meant to die in this episode, but Red Tiger decided to keep her alive because he stated he "would feel like a jerk the next day". *During Vincent, Red and Dark Green's entrance at the beginning of the episode, an explosion was meant to signify their appearance, but was later scrapped because Red Tiger jokingly said that "this isn't a Michael Bay movie" and that it would not make sense to have an explosion during physical damage on the mecha. Gallery be Added... Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe: Chapter I (Episodes)